In radiation-emitting semiconductor chips, such, as light-emitting diodes, for example, electrostatic discharge (ESD) can lead to damage through to destruction. The risk of such damage can be avoided by an additional diode, wherein the forward direction of the diode is oriented in antiparallel with the forward direction of the radiation-emitting semiconductor chip. In the case of that method, therefore, at least one further diode respectively has to be mounted in addition to the radiation-emitting semiconductor chips, which can lead to increased mounting outlay and space requirement and higher production costs associated therewith.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip which has a reduced sensitivity toward electrostatic discharge. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a simple and reliable method for producing such a semiconductor chip.